Watch the Sunrise
by Cali Nikson
Summary: "And she would smile in their faces as they suffer so that the last thing they would see would be her, her teeth red with their blood. And she'll laugh. Oh, how she'll laugh." Vampire!Rachel and Vampire!Quinn.


**A/N: I know. Eternal Sunshine still remains in progress and I'm posting another story? Well this is just a one-shot. For now. I'm reading Salem's Lot now, so this plot bunny needed to be shot and mounted. So here it is. **

**Read. Ponder. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel's head lolled on her shoulders, hitting the wall of the cell with a <em>thud<em>. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she had to. The people who captured her, the _real _monsters in this situation, are waiting for her to lose consciousness. Because they _knew_ that if they got close enough to her now she would _rip _their fucking throats out. And she would smile in their faces as they suffer so that the last thing they would see would be her, her teeth red with their blood. And she'll laugh.

Oh, how she'll laugh.

She had left her house to stop by the butchers before the sun rose for the weekly supply of animal blood that the owner was generous enough to provide and for years had never once spoke a word of their purchases. She was a block from home and a couple of men walked casually by her and stuck a needle in her neck. She should've known what they were up to, should've _smelled _the traitorous filth on them. Her arms were full. She had let her guard down and the next thing she was aware of was an unbelievable pain in an unfamiliar place.

The cell that she found herself trapped in had steel bars that ran from floor to ceiling, dividing the basement nearly in half with a steel door, locked. She was given a generous amount of space to roam about and if she wasn't chained to the wall she was sure she would be pacing like an animal. Rachel looked down at her hands that lay limp on the concrete floor next to her, but was too weak to grimace or wince. Heavy iron chains were connected to the wall and at the end of those were a pair of silver handcuffs that encased her wrists. The silver had long since burned through her skin and her hands were drenched in blood, the crimson gloves. Some had dripped down her deathly pale arms, already looking boney and frail with the occasional smoke to billowing from her skin. She could only imagine what her face must look like, how sick she must seem, how gaunt. She was tired. God, she was so tired.

She just needed to wait till sundown.

Wait for Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn hadn't moved a muscle for ten hours.<p>

She stood in the shadows of her hallway and stared unblinkingly into her living room, watching the sunrays shrink on the carpet. She hadn't slept. She waited for Rachel to get home; there was only an hour left till sunrise when she left for the butchers. Quinn was tired; she rested in their bed and let the brunette go alone. She had been close; she could feel her, smell her.

Then she was leaving. And leaving very quickly. The sun was coming out. The anger that surged through her when she realized Rachel was being taken from her was something she hadn't felt in years. And then the _pain_. It caused her to fall to her knees and scream as she clutched at her chest and her head. Then she growled and, in a fit of blinding rage, completely destroyed the bedroom.

Then she stopped.

She closed her eyes, took a deep unnecessary breath, and went back to that familiar stony calm that she had was used to. She cleaned the bedroom to its original state, minus the things that were broken in her anger, and got dressed. Dark clothes today, pants too. Then she walked downstairs and stayed in the shadows.

And she waited.

When the sun went down and the sky turned to a navy, she grabbed her jacket and left the house. There was no question about what direction she should take.

She could find Rachel anywhere.

* * *

><p>Rachel stared at the small window in the basement by the ceiling on the other side of the bars. During the morning the rays of the sun would land in her cell and she had to scoot over a few inches, burning more skin on her wrists as the cuffs jiggled from the movement. Those few inches had taken a lot of energy out of her and she never got it back.<p>

But there was no light now.

She smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel her.

Her angel was coming.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched from across the street, just outside of the light shining from the street lamp. A one story house, but there were eight people in there. She could see them through the windows, could smell them through the wood and plaster. One of them walked to another part of the house, down to the basement, and Quinn felt the furious growl that was bubbling in her throat. That's where Rachel was. Her Rachel.<p>

She walked across the street and silently to the side of the house to the electrical box. She opened it, grabbed all the wires and yanked them out. She waited in a dark corner and when one of the men walked out she stepped into the light.

"Excuse me?"

The man jumped and turned around. His hand flew to his chest and let out a relieved chuckle.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I was wondering if I could use your phone," she pointed to the house next door, which conveniently had all of their lights off, "My power's out and my cell phone is dead."

"Yeah, sure, it's in the house. You can come in; I have to call the electrician anyway. Fuckin' kids are always pulling stupid pranks."

Quinn smiled at him.

She let him walk in front of her before the smile dropped from her face. She clamped a hand over his mouth and another on his neck. She put her mouth next to his ear.

"Thank you."

She left him in a gurgling puddle of blood, a large ripped hole in his neck.

* * *

><p>A girl, early twenties, crept down the basement stairs and up to the door that had a small window to peek into. She looked in at the vampire and noticed that she had her eyes closed. She looked terrible, like a cancer patient who had taken a turn for the ultimate worst. One step before being a living skeleton. Perhaps she finally gave up and passed out from the pain and loss of blood. She was about to turn around to go back up the stairs when the vampire opened her eyes. Those black, blank eyes immediately found her surprised and fearful blue ones.<p>

And when the monster smiled her hand flew to the silver crucifix hanging from her neck.

When the lights went out she let out a scream and jumped a couple of inches into the air. The sound of laughter sounded from the vampire. A real laugh, a happy laugh. It sent chills down her spine. She had never been more afraid in her life. She fished her keys out of her pocket with shaking hands, fumbling with the small flashlight that she had connected to the key ring. She turned it on and scrambled away from the door, the monster's laughing dying down to an exhausted and pained murmur.

She pushed open the door that led to the kitchen and realized, with a sinking heart, that the whole house was blanketed in darkness. The moonlight shone through the windows, only succeeding in making shadows seem more frightening. She moved to the living room where her friends and colleagues were. They were waiting for the vampire to pass out so that they could sneak in and rid her from this Earth. Draining the blood with the silver would ensure the vampire would be too weak to fight off the attacker even if she were to wake up.

When she walked in it took a moment for her to realize that something was very wrong.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched carefully as the girl shined the light on her housemates and covered her mouth with her hand. A scared, pained, strangled groan ripped from her throat. Quinn had been quick and silent with her kills, but made sure to leave a mess. The blood had pooled on the couch, on the floor, on the walls, staining their shirts and their skin. She propped them up like puppets, some throats ripped open like a second mouth, some faces disfigured. She watched the tears fall out of the girl's eyes and felt no sympathy at all.<p>

The shine from the flashlight fell on her and the girl gasped, stumbling a few steps backwards and fell to the ground. She fumbled briefly with the cross around her neck before holding it up in front of her.

"Angel of God," she mumbled frantically under her breath, her voice shaking, "My guardian dear. T-to whom God's love – "

"Commits me here," Quinn finished for the girl. She walked towards her, her eyes blank, her face bored.

"Forever this night, be at my side. To light and guide," she dropped to her knees in front of the shocked and silent girl and gripped the crucifix in her hand, the silver burning into her skin. She couldn't feel it. It was nothing compared to the pain she had been feeling for hours. She stared unblinkingly at the smoke rising from her flesh.

"To rule and guard me," sharp, bright hazel eyes snapped to the frightened blue ones as she ripped the cross from her neck and threw it into a dark corner before clamping her burned hand around the girl's neck with unbelievable speed. "Amen."

The girl's chest rose rapidly as the fear began to run rampant through her veins.

"Please," she whimpered, "p-please, don't – I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Quinn just stared, that eerie blank calmness fixed securely on her face.

"Take me to her."

The girl gulped audibly and hastily got up to lead the vampire to the basement. The ray from the small flashlight shook before them. She got to the bottom of the stairs, opened the door and walked up to the cell where the other vampire watched them intently.

"Quinn," Rachel croaked out, the corner of her lips rising just barely. She let her eyes fall closed, finally succumbing to her exhaustion, "My angel."

The girl watched as the blonde's eyes finally showed signs of something human. A string of emotions ran through them as she took in the sight of Rachel. Happiness, anger, sadness, love, before they were blank once again. She snapped her eyes to the girl.

"Unchain her," she growled.

The girl's eyes widened and she started to shake her head, "P-please – "

"Unchain her. _Now_," Quinn whispered, her eyes turning an obvious shade darker.

The tears poured from the girls eyes as she started unlocking the door with violently shaking hands. When the heavy steel swung open, her feet were momentarily rooted to the floor. The cold body of Quinn directly behind her prompted the girl to move towards the brunette. The vampire didn't move, her eyes still closed, and the girl dropped to her knees. She tried not to jostle the cuff too much, but at times it was unavoidable and she could _hear _the skin sizzle. Rachel still didn't move. The girl had to close her eyes as she peeled the silver from the vampire's wrist. She grabbed the cold hand, covered in coagulated blood, and _pulled _it from the cuffs and threw the silver to the side.

It left a trail of blood as it skidded across the floor.

_That smell_.

It woke Rachel up immediately. The coppery smell hit her nose full force and that hunger was back with a bloody vengeance. She cracked open her eyes and looked down at the girl's neck as she unlocked the second cuff. There, against the pale skin, the rapid beating of her pulse, was a smear of red.

Quinn's blood.

When the cuff was tossed to the side she lurched forward and sunk her teeth into the red flesh of the girl's neck. Once the flow hit her tongue her nerves jolted and she moaned. The girl let out a strangled scream and pulled away from the still weakened vampire. Rachel fell forward, catching herself with her hands making her gasp and whimper in pain. The girl scooted backwards, with her hands cupping her bleeding neck. Her breath came out in short rapid wheezes as she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh God, please, God, help me," she whimpered when Rachel started to get to her knees, her eyes black, "help me please, please, God please."

Quinn snarled and grabbed a handful of the girl's hair and pulled her to her feet. The girl raised her hands to try to free her hair, but Quinn grabbed her neck. The blood began to seep through her fingers from the two punctures on the girl's neck. She leaned in close.

"_You tried to take my God_ _from me._"

The voice the spoke into her ear was _heartless_. It was the first human emotion the girl has heard coming from the vampire; hatred. The girl began to sob as Rachel got unsteadily to her feet, glaring like an animal as her chest heaved and blood dripped down her chin.

Quinn smiled. She was beautiful.

"_There's no one here to guard you now."_

She shoved the girl to Rachel, and Rachel latched on to her neck, moaning again. Her fingers gripped the back of the girl's shirt as her struggles reached their peak before she started to become limp. Quinn licked the blood off of her fingers as she watched her love finish off the girl. It wasn't going to be enough and she knew just what Rachel needed to be 100%.

Rachel pulled away from the lifeless body and let it drop to the floor as she turned her eyes to Quinn, watching her lick her hands clean. Quinn stared back, eyes the same pitch black coals, and smirked.

"Baby," she purred.

Rachel dropped her eyes to Quinn's neck and growled before rushing towards Quinn and crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and hiked her up, her legs immediately around the blonde's waist.

The kiss was sloppy but passionate; nothing but lips, teeth and tongues. Rachel's extended canines cut Quinn's lips and her tongue, and the little bit of blood that seeped into her mouth just wasn't enough. She pulled away and immediately latched on to pale neck. And the blood that poured into her mouth was simply _divine_.

Quinn groaned in pleasure, her arms tightening around Rachel's body, turned her around and backed her into a wall outside of the cage. Rachel moaned as she felt the cold stone behind her and Quinn's taunt, strong stomach pressing into her center. The blonde rolled her body into Rachel over and over again, feeling Rachel long legs tighten around her.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn's neck and threw her head back with a long moan, her orgasm fast approaching along with her strength. She tangled her fingers into the long blonde hair, dying the strands red with her blood and looked into the lust filled eyes.

"Q-quinn, fuck baby, I-I, oh God," she moaned again, "I need – I need you."

Quinn growled and bent forward to sink her teeth into the brunette's neck and continued her hard and quick pulsing movements. Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed out as the orgasm tore throught her body. Quinn moaned against Rachel's neck, her body shaking along with hers.

"_Fuck_," Rachel whimpered as Quinn pulled away from her neck, placing tender kisses on the closing puncture wounds. Rachel placed her feet back on the ground, but kept Quinn's body flushed against hers. When Quinn lifted her head, Rachel saw the love and relief shining in the hazel eyes. Quinn was always human around her. The blonde leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

"I was so scared, Rach."

Rachel frowned at the tears and brought Quinn into a hug. The blonde gripped tightly and buried her nose into Rachel's neck, breathing in her scent. She wouldn't know what to do if Rachel had died tonight. Except that she did know. She would've tortured these people for days. She would've killed them, sired them, and killed them again.

Then she would've walked outside and watched the sunrise.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel leaned back and kissed the bloody lips in front of her.

"I love you too, baby," she smiled, let her fingers trail down Quinn's arm to clasp her hand, "Take me home."

Quinn smiled and led her out of the basement. The brunette walked up to the sink in the kitchen and washed her hands as Quinn got the blood from the butcher's out of the refridgerator. Rachel went over to Quinn and ran her wet hand through the blonde tresses, getting rid of the red that discolored it. Quinn smiled shyly at her and kissed her cheek. They walked to the side door that Quinn came in through and Rachel smirked at the scene in the living room. When they got out into the street, Quinn took off her jacket and wrapped it around Rachel's shoulders, covering up her bloody white shirt. Rachel smiled sweetly, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the closing wound that formed a bracelet around her wrist. They interlaced their fingers and started walking down the street

Quinn leaned down to whisper into Rachel's ear and the brunette's laughter rang out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's assume they've been together for _at least _twenty five years. Whatever the age is up to your imagination. **


End file.
